


[Podfic] Tropes Over Coffee, Chapter 3

by NorCal91



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trapped by circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Chapter 3: 'It Was a Shit Show' by ApplemysteriesThis is Applemysteries' summary:This is logan/veronica, set during season 2. i’ve fucked around with the season 2 timeline because it’s not like that season makes any damn sense anyway. takes place sometime before 2.11, “donut run” since duncan is mentioned, but the PCHers turning on weevil (which happens in 2.12, “rashard and wallace go to white castle”) has already happened. i’d probably place it after 2.09, “my mother, the fiend”, but before 2.10, “one angry veronica” just because logan/weevil have already teamed up but while lilly is mentioned it’s not in regards to veronica chewing him out for erasing the tapes. anyway. was that all necessary? no. but i’m not deleting it either.[Podfic]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Tropes Over Coffee, Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applemysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applemysteries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tropes over Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016398) by [Applemysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applemysteries/pseuds/Applemysteries), [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut), [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie), [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat), [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird), [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants), [steenbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steenbeans/pseuds/steenbeans), [VMarsTrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek), [winterfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfool/pseuds/winterfool). 



  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I rarely use swear words in real life but I do love snark. Thank you to Applemysteries for this fun fic!


End file.
